Fang: A Fang Story
by ellabella89
Summary: This is Fang's version of the book Max. It contains alot of dialog from the book Fax :D Gotta love it. Yes, it is a new title, thought the other one was a bit boring...not that this one is any better. :P On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I swiftly pulled back as the Gasman dive bombed right in front of me. I kept in formation, but I was wary of other falling bird-kids.

"Gazzy, stick the choreography! This is a paying job! Don't blow it!"

I looked up to see Max watching the Gasman very closely. Her lips were moving as she silently counted to herself. Her hair was blowing around her face majestically, and her powerful wings were beating as if the feat took no effort at all. Well, it really didn't take much effort, but you know what I mean.

I could hear the crowd cheer as they watched Gazzy fall. I rolled my eyes and did an arch so I could hover next to Max. The Gasman had finally stopped falling and got back into game.

"Yo,"

Max quickly looked at me and got a certain look on her face. She tried to look away casually but the blush in her cheeks gave her away. When will she admit it? She knows that she at least likes me. Maybe a much more powerful feeling.

"You enjoy being a spokesfreak?"

I let my mouth do a lopsided smile. I shrugged, trying to not think much about it. I tend to over think a lot of things.

"It's a job." I replied, trying not to think of the way Max looks when she smiles.

"Yep. So long as they don't worry about pesky child labour laws,"

We flew for a few more seconds when I saw Angel fall right on Max. I didn't know what Angel was doing. But Angel was funny that way. Always doing the unexpected, for better or for worse.

"Oof! What are you doing, goofball?"

That's when I saw the flash from a building.

Max dipped a bit form the unexpected load. I heard the bullet fly by and it knocked some of Max's hair out of its path. I was going to rush over to Max to see if she was alright then thought the better of it. I thought nothing more about the bullet's path until I heard a yelp form Total and saw Max do a 360 to catch him.

"Scatter!" I heard her yell at us. "Get out of firing rang!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crushed, because I couldn't stay beside Max, I swiftly went the opposite direction and up at the same time. Total was far away but I could hear him mumbling something to Max. Good. At least he was still alive. It would have crushed Angel if anything really bad happened to him.

I looked on the ground for the source of the shot. I spotted some dark shape in the window of a building, but I was too far up to see it clearly. I was positive that this person shot at Max.

I flew closer to her to tell her about it and to ask about Total. I was also a bit calmer when she was in my presence.

"How is he doing?" I asked as I swerved closer to them and jerked my head towards the dog him her arms.

"He needs a Band-Aid."

I looked at her straight in her chocolate eyes and could read all of what she was feeling as she looked at me. The feeling I especially enjoyed was one I think she'll never admit to. _Love. _ A slight blush came to her cheeks and I unwillingly changed the subject.

"Got your sniper." I pointed with hate to the building where the dark shape loomed. No one should be hurting Max. Or trying to hurt her either.

She instantly went into battle mode, her face a cool look of evil.

"One sniper or a whole flotilla of baddies?"

"Only see the one."

I saw her eyebrow rise what I thought was disbelief and disgust.

"So, what, we're not worth a whole flotilla anymore?"

She told Total to fly on his own while Iggy and the rest of the flock started surrounding her, eager to know what was happening.

"What's up?" Iggy asked because he was unable to see what happened.

"Total is okay. One sniper below. Now we gotta take him out."

I loved how Max was quick to take charge like that. I watched her as she looked at Angel like a proud mother.

"Thanks lamby." Max said to Angel, a certain tone she used only on Angel.

"I felt something bad about to happen. Can we go get that guy now?"

"Let's do it," Max ordered, but more in a fun way than bossy.

I thought of the best attack in order to get the guy, who was becoming more clear the closer we got. We weren't going to send to send in one at a time or we'd be picked off like ticks. Mass zoom looked like our best option. I quickly swerved closer to Max so she could hear me.

"Mass zoom?" I asked already knowing that she would agree with me.

She nodded.

Told 'ja.

She gave Iggy the instructions and we started the mass zoom. We practiced this many times before so it should be easy. But as always, plans don't go as planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were getting closer when it blew up. I was too far to get hit or knocked off balance form the force, but I saw Max going head over heels. I rushed over but she was already righting herself, in no need of help from me. I still held her elbow until the beat of her wings were steady again.

I didn't say anything as I watched her sooty face gasp for the air that was knocked out of her.

She didn't pull her arm away, and stared at me until I pulled my hand away.

"Let's check it out." She said rather unsteadily and we both flew down to the remains of the building.

The rest of the flock was already standing around waiting for Max and me.

"Report." Max said.

They reported their injuries and state of health. She didn't ask me. She already knows what state I was in.

While waiting for her turn to report, Angel decided to report a few things un-health related to me.

_You love Max. She loves you. What's the holdup? _She asked rather accusingly.

I replied in my head.

_She's not ready. I can wait._

I thought this rather annoyed.

_Not for long…._

She trailed off as Max asked her for a report from her.

"Alright, you're all okay, less or more." She quickly glanced at Total, who was seeping with anger from his unexpected tail trim. She continued.

"Let's see what we can find. Spilt up."

I wandered around some ruble, scanning the place for any more threats. I saw a few sparks and small fires from the ruined building.

I turned around and started heading closer to Max. She was staring at the sky, placing the sun for the time. She didn't hear me and I stood there, blending in quickly. I saw her look around and take deep breaths.

I usually didn't use my talent to spy on people, unless they were bad guys. But watching Max when she thought I wasn't there was kind of funny. Sometimes it took all my self control to keep from laughing at her oblivious actions.

I was planning to sneak up on her and scare like I do, when we both heard something loud.

"Wow! That has to be the second-coolest thing I have ever seen!"

We both turned at the sound of the Gasman's cheers. I turned to look at her and she seemed surprised that I was there. We exchanged a look and headed over to where Gazzy's voice was coming from.

We found Gazzy holding an arm. We quickened our pace and Max seized the arm off of Gazzy. The gun that was coming out of the arm captured my attention immediately.

Max was scolding the Gasman and finally looked at the weapon in its arm. Her voice trailed off and was locked in awe.

Iggy brushed his fingers his fingers along the gun and the bloody skin, fingering it gently everywhere so he could picture in his mind what we were seeing.

"I know what type of gun it is. It's a Glock 18. It seems like the skin grew around the gun. Ew."

After that assessment, Max threw it in one of the small fires. She didn't realize what she did until the metal was too hot to take out of the fire. Fortunately, the gun was unloaded. I suspect the Gasman has the bullets in his pocket right now.

"Well, that was gross and disturbing, but we need to get back. Up and away, gang."

She backed up and took a running jump. She was in the sky quickly. The rest of the flock followed and I took up the rear. Max hovered until I was high in the air and quickly went to the front of the line.

I didn't mind. I found that the bottom of her sneakers were just as beautiful as her….Right, I hated when I couldn't hear her or see her face. But I learned to suffer in silence.

I thought about the air shows. It was too dangerous for her, for us to keep doing them. She didn't want to let down her mom, I knew that, but she would never risk the flock for something as silly as publicity.

I didn't want to see her get hurt. I don't like getting hurt and she is usually the target, like today. I have seen her in pain. When she had those brain explosions it almost tore me apart. On the beach, I had a heart attack. When Ari kicked my butt big time, and then Max kissed me, that was one of the best moments of my life.

But now I'm getting off topic. She wasn't to do the air shows if that meant danger. I had to tell her tonight. Or whenever she gave me the chance.

We were back at the air base by now and were landing. There was the usual speech and then we hunkered down for the night.

Not a chance. She was sticking with Ella and all their girl talk. It could make you nauseous. I stuck to myself, not saying too much, even when Max was around. I went for my nightly spins, scanning the area for any possible threats. Better safe than sorry.

The next day flew by (ha, ha, bad pun) and I was unable to have a talk with her and the flock.

We had this appointment with some big Hollywood company. I thought that it was completely bogus, but, like usual, I didn't say much of anything.

When we got there, we were greeted by this hot girl. This could make this meeting a little more interesting. Her smile was a bright flash of white and her hair was cut very stylishly…..

Wait, I shouldn't be thinking these things. I was in love with Max, the only girl that I would ever love. Always have been, always will be.

"Come in, guys! I'm Sharon, Welcome!"

She gave us all a quick once over, noticing that we were a little banged up.

I was getting a little antsy, being in an office building, never a good place for us.

"Come in! Come in!"

A fairly bald guy ushered us in, a little too happy to see the flock. I would keep an eye on him. This could be a trap.

"I'm Steve Blackman."

Total brushed by me and complemented the woman, Sharon. Of course it was too quiet and soft spoken for the girl to hear.

The man – Steve – held out his hand and greeted Max.

"Max! May I call you Max?"

"No." Max replied and looking at his hand with a dark stare.

I stifled a laugh. I know Max was uncomfortable, so the jabs would keep getting better. Unless they gave her some food. That always put her in a good mood, no matter what the situation.

The other guys introduced themselves and Nudge was the only one smiling. She was a funny character. Always getting her head stuck in the fashion world.

"Well!" Steve said rubbing his hands together as if he was trying to keep them warm. I wanted to smile at his discomfort but kept my face straight.

"Let's sit down and get to know each other, huh? Can we get something to drink? You kids hungry?"

"We're always hungry," the Gasman said coldly.

I was about crack up with laughter. But I kept my face calm and impassive holding up my dark and quiet role.

The man got this servant to bring some drinks and snacks. He better keep coming back if he wanted to keep us happy. Or Max's mean jab's at bay.

Sharon flipped her hair almost flirtatiously, at told us to take a seat. You know, you're supposed be comfortable when you sit down, but I think that made us more stiff. I still double checked around the chairs before we all sat down. We didn't want to give them any vantage points. These guys could easily become bad guys in seconds.

The guy with food order came and started explaining what the types of weird food were that were arranged around the platter.

It looked appetizing, if you were into the foreign food type thing. As soon as he was gone, we had already eaten half of the tray.

The Steve guy looked at us like he was slightly crazy, or hadn't taken a chill pill for a while.

"So! You kids want to be big stars, eh?"

I choked on my pop when Max practically exclaimed: "God, no!"

The conversation went downhill from there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Models?" Steve asked, his gaze raking us up and down. Sharon looked at her shoes with a certain look of distaste, and then looked at me. She couldn't hold my gaze for more than two seconds.

"Yeah." Max said, clearly getting a little ticked.

"Wings are being worn wide this year, with the primary tinted pink and green for a party look. "

It was really hard not to smile at her sassiness.

I saw Nudge's face fall and wondered if Max saw that too.

"Actors?" Sharon asked, trying to figure out what the heck we were doing here.

Total always wanted to be an actor, so he perked up when he saw that that was an option.

_Don't get your hopes too high._ I thought grimly.

"Nope." Max said, and she shoved something else in her mouth without looking at it.

I opened a new can of Coke and drank about a third of the can in one gulp.

Steve started getting flustered.

"Max, I mean – Max."

I held back a laugh, when he didn't know what else to call her.

"You're selling yourself sort," he continued, looking at each of us in the eyes. He didn't hold his gaze with me for very long either.

"You guys could do anything, be anything. You want your own movie? Do you want flock action figures? You want to be on t-shirts? You name it, kid – I can make it happen."Of course Gazzy was the first to take the bait.

"I want to be an action figure!" He yelled and stuffed his face with a little more food.

"Oh yeah!" Iggy agreed. The two slapped high fives and I did a quick half grin. Those two wouldn't be able to live without each other.

"Hey, I didn't catch everyone's name. You sweetheart," he looked at Angel and her gap-tooth smile. "What's your name?"

This is where the younger kids have their fun; we usually never gave our real names for the first time meeting someone. Like in Virginia, I was Nick. And Max messed up once, by almost calling me Fang. So to Iggy, I was always Fnick.

I was pondering what I would say, when I realized it didn't matter. I had a plan brewing in my mind while everyone gave their 'names'.

"Isabella von Frankenstein Rothchild," Angel, the little devil she was, continued to speak, looking straight at Sharon.

"You got your shoes on eBay. But you're right – it doesn't make sense to go into retail. Not on what Skinflint Steve pays you."

Sharon turned as red as a McIntosh apple, and refused to look at Skinflint Steve. Angel is great at creating unbelievably awkward silences.

After the awkward moment became too much for Steve he continued getting everyone's names.

"Sharkalator." Gazzy said proudly of his completely random name. I coughed to disguise my laugh, and finished my third can of Coke. I started eating something greasy, and artery clogging, but it was good anyway.

"Cinnamon Allspice La Fever," was Nudge's name.

"The White Knight," was Iggy's name. When asked about it by Sharon, he simply stated the completely obvious.

"They're not going to call me the Black Knight."

He was referring to his almost albino features, with the pale blond hair and almost pasty skin tone. I would have been the Black Knight if I wanted to put up with this crap any more.

Everyone turned to look at me for my name. I stared back with a dark expression. I sighed acting like I was bored, which I was, and gave the room a quick look around.

I forced my eyes to keep moving, even when they happened to spot Max in her tight stance, sitting on the edge of her chair, ready to bolt if need be. I needed to bail the poor girl out, before she had a nervous breakdown.

"My name is Fang, and I'm outta here."

I was already up and headed toward the sliding door I made note of earlier. There was a wind outside before we came in and you could defiantly feel it when I opened the door 20 stories up. I looked up, right into the sun, and jumped off the balcony. I heard Iggy behind me and, with Max ushering the littler ones out. She said something to the people and took off. I was calm when I was flying. Not like that conference room.

Thank God that was over.

And now you know that I am always laughing in the inside, no matter what my stance on the out side showed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we got back, Nudge insisted that Oprah we a good idea.

"All I'm saying is, would going on Oprah _just once_ be the end of the world?"

She was glaring at Max, and she never did that unless she wanted something really bad. I felt sorry for Max, and as much as I wanted to help her, this was her own battle to fight.

"No. But the end of the entire world would be the end of the _entire world_ , and that's what we're still trying to stop," Max said, as if she was choosing her words with careful thought, knowing that she could blow this fight if she said the wrong thing.

"I want to be an action figure," Gazzy put in, still feeling down because we left in such a rush. He was really hoping to see himself in toy size.

Max started rubbing her temples. I had to resist my temptations to go and rub her temples for her. Like a head massage. Instead of a foot or back massage. Never mind.

"Guys, remember four days ago? The bullets whizzing past, the sniper, the exploding building?" Max asked.

"I certainly haven't forgotten." Total pointedly looked at his tail.

_I haven't forgotten either. All of those things but Max in danger. And the rest of the flock, of course. _

Max's nerves were coming to an end.

"My point is that clearly someone is still after us, still wants us dead. Yes, our air shows for the CSM are big hits; there are people that are sort of accepting us at being…different., bur we're still in danger. We'll always be in danger."

Max was a powerful speaker when she needed something to go her way.

"I'm tired of being in danger!" Nudge cried, fully upset. "I hate this! I just want to-"

She flopped on the bed, knowing that she couldn't waver Max until Max wanted to be wavered.

Max sat beside her, and went into full mothering time. This was the only safe time you could say something to Max and expect to be rewarded. I might be able to say what I have been waiting days to say.

Max was rubbing Nudge's back, comforting her.

"We all hate this," Max said quietly, so quietly that I actually had to strain to hear.

"But until someone can prove to be beyond a doubt that we're safe, I have to make decisions that will keep us more or less in one piece. I know it sucks." Max said, and patted Nudge's hair so

Time to make my move.

"Speaking of things sucking," I said, instantly breaking Max's mothering mood. That will put a damper on my plans. "I say we ditch the air shows completely." I finished.

Gazzy was playing with his Transformers cars underneath the table. He spoke up only when I said that.

"I like the air shows," he disagreed with me. He was always on my side. Traitor.

Nudge spoke up, but with her face with the pillow still.

"I like the air shows too. They make me fell like a movie star."

"They are not safe." I said.

I let no emotion come into my voice, even and flat.

Max had indecision written all over her face. She trusted me, but she also trusted her mom.

She was trying to find compromise in this, I but I was set days ago. She tried an idea that I would have almost agreed to, if I hadn't already made my decision.

"Maybe if we just do the air shows but have them way step up in security."

She was a ticking time bomb, and I was about to set her off.

"No."

Tick, tick, tick- BOOM! I completely set her off. As planned.

She looked at me right in the eye and stood up. The rest of the flock retreated to the boys' room and Total hid under the bed.

She came with exaggerated slowness towards me. When she was finally standing in front of me, she looked up, while I had to look down. I loved that I was taller but I could tell that she absolutely loathed it.

"What?" Her mild tone startled me a bit, but I could see the fury in her brown eyes. I decided two could play the game.

"The air shows are too dangerous." I matched her tone to the T.

"I can't let my mom down."

She was really close. I had to resist all the urges just to kiss her now. She wouldn't appreciate that. She stared in my dark eyes deeply, and I saw into hers just as deeply.

I clenched my hands into fists, but not because I was mad, it was because she was making herself too damn irresistible.

I let my breath out slowly trying to calm the heart beat that was hammering in my chest just because I stared into her eyes a bit too long.

The reactions this girl makes me have….

"One more show." She was calming down and trying to get on my good side.

I suddenly remembered Bridget or Bridgid and thought I could set Max off a little more. She gets jealous really easily. Trust me, I know.

"Your right." The look of surprise on her face was priceless. "Your right- we don't' want to let CSM down."

Her smart little head clicked it all together and the surprised look froze into place. She walked away, and locked herself in the bathroom. After a few seconds, I heard the shower turn on and her muffled scream through the thin walls.

I smiled and shook my head. I logged onto the computer that was in the hotel room and checked in on my blog. I informed them quickly on what happened and decided to catch a few Z's. If course that meant half and hour of useless thinking before I went to sleep.

I had girls before Max. There was Lissa from Virginia. She smelled of lavender, not one of my favorite smells. I kissed her once. She wasn't too bad, but no one could beat Max. Max saw and it was a big baw-ha-ha. Then there was a cheerleader, I think, before that. She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space (wasn't that a song or something?). All of the girls I showed interest in had red hair. No idea why.

And even the scientist girl we met on the way to Antarctica was a red head. I don't even think that it was a natural red. I didn't really care much for her. Well I did at one point, but then the reactions from Max were unbelievable. But I know that she certainly showed interest. Even if I was seven years younger than her.

Then there was that time were Max dated some human. A human! I could have killed him myself with no regrets if we didn't leave Virginia when we did. It got me mad like the over-jealous person I was. Max was not mine. I had a _really_ tough time remembering that.

I rolled over and heard some muffled voices in the next room. If I listened hard enough, I could get some glimpses of the conversation. It sounded like Angel and Max. This was going to be interesting.

"…pretty Max…really pretty eyes…France… gooey…alcohol…million…chocolate."

This made no sense but I suspected that Angel was talking about our trip to Paris. I kept listening.

"Eyes…barfed up chocolate?"

I coughed a laugh at Max's assumption. Her eyes were gorgeous and hypnotic. No barf in them whatsoever.

"No…" Angel clearly disagreed with her and continued.

"Max…Fang…best…love…best girl."

That made my heart beat faster than when I drank 4 jugs of coffee. Angel wasn't supposed to say anything. I thought I made that clear to her. Yet these types of conversations could have been held nightly for all I knew. I kept listening if they talked about me more.

"We…love…Ange." Max said. I was unclear in what Max had just said but what Angel said next was loud and clear to my ears.

"Fang loves you."

Leave it to Angel to tell that secret.

There was a second of silence while Max took that tidbit of information in. This was going to be awkward next time we met. For me at least.

"Him…break…" Max said. I didn't know what that meant, just like most of the conversation.

"Maybe…him…more…totally…boyfriend…married…bridesmaid… flower dog."

Wow. They were already making wedding plans for mine and Max's wedding. I wonder if Angel knew I was listening. I heard Max clearly.

"I'm only a kid! I can't get married."

She may be a kid, but I'm a man. Forget I just said that. I listened some more.

"…New Hampshire." Angel said as if that solved every problem this marriage brought up. Max was still loud whispering so her words were still in complete sentences.

"Forget it! No one is getting married! Not in New Hampshire or anywhere else. Not in a box, not with a fox. _Now go to sleep before I kill you!_"

I assumed that this was the end of their heart felt conversation. I rolled away from the wall I was pressed against and started to ponder this unnerving conversation.

We could pull it off, me and Max. That is if she were ever up to it. I imagined the wedding, sometime when it's warm, and when Max's hair have those pretty highlights in it.

I went to sleep dreaming of Max coming down the isle all dressed in white.

_That's right; keep it in your dreams._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mexico City, Mexico. Never heard of a dirtier place.

The place was huge, but the pollution- holy crap. The only words for it. The stadium was huge, holding 114 000 people, or seating the people. There seemed to be a lot of people standing in the isles.

Bridgid was apparently here, the only way I could have known is from Max's mood, the one that she has when I'm with other girls. She was going to have to fess up soon enough.

I was starting to get dizzy from inhaling all the fumes in the air, and I almost started babbling like crazy. Kind of like Max on Valium.

"We have the power! The future is now! Kids rule!" I shouted as we were in our six pointed star. I was going to pay for that.

Max raised an eyebrow at me with a skeptical expression. As if I had gone mad. And to tell the truth, it felt like I had.

"Kids rule?" she asked, as if questioning my sanity.

I can to my only reasonable defense- my blog.

Shrugging, I said, "I can't control what they quote form the blog. What am I going to say? 'More power to grown ups'? I don't think so." I dodged a major bullet there.

"How many readers do you have now?"

I knew that she didn't care but I told her anyway.

"About six hundred thousand log in everyday."

I zoomed up with Max facing me. I was about Angel's arm length away from her as Iggy came up to join us.

We were perfectly coordinated so we wouldn't knock each other out of the sky with our wings. The kids were doing their thing below us. They plummeted to the earth in unison. We gave our count and followed them to the open stadium.

As soon as I landed the red-haired girl-doctor was all over me. Her name will now be Red. Let's make Max's blood boil.

I attempted to look at Red with interest. Well I hope it looked like interest instead of completely bored. Red ranted.

"You're national heroes. Not only here, but in other countries too. You guys are so young, but you accomplished so much and exposed so much evil. Plus, you helped publicize the melting of the planet's ice, and spoke to the congress. You're amazing. "

I disagreed with everything Red said, because Max was the core of it all. But I just smiled a bit instead.

When Red backed off, I started feeling the panic in my veins. Soo many people, couldn't get from any attack on foot. And if they had guns, we would drop out of the sky like flies if they hit us. I wasn't smiling. Max wasn't smiling. Iggy was Iggy. He panics when he didn't have 2 out of his 5 senses. But the cheering crowd softened him up a bit.

I was going to bug out soon, if the flock was with me or not.

But of course the crazy stuff had to happen first.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7

The cameras were still flashing and I was jumping out of my skin every time they did. They wouldn't stop even if I dropped dead. I think they would have just flashed more if I ever did.

"I hate this. Get me outta here." Max said through her teeth, eyes darting everywhere and a fake smile plastered onto her face. I had to agree with her.

"This is not a good set-up."

Apparently, the crowd had softened Iggy right up, (or it was Angel but I would have never fessed that up to Max) and Gazzy was milking the crowd for all it's worth.

Some of the guys that invited us here said a few things in Spanish and then Red went up, starting a speech. That's right, I said starting. You'll see.

I could decipher some of the things she was saying, the only way that would make me look interested in her.

I heard the crowd chanting a few quotes I wrote in the blog. It gave me this weird feeling. Almost like the all the times Max looks at me. But it wasn't quite the same. But the feeling was gone immediately when I heard the screech.

These extremely weird things were jumping off the ledge of the ceiling of the stadium, scaring the crap out of the spectators. This was the crazy stuff that I was telling you about.

"Heads up!" I yelled hoping that Iggy would hear my warning. Max and I had a second d to exchange a glance. Our thoughts were synchronized. _Where did these things come from?_

"Up and away!" Max yelled. I was unfurling my wings when in the same second she changed her mind.

"Belay that! Battle up!"

I liked flying. It was a real calmer in tough times. But a real stress-taker-awayer was beating something into a pulp. I folded my wings in all the way. Max shouted like the gladiator she was, "Get 'em!"

I was already running towards the first guy in range. I didn't even think it was a guy, it was more robotic I think. I doubled fisted the Black Thing right in the nose. _Bam!_

I was a matter of chops and slashes until I went through the three guys. They were unbelievable fast and cruel hearted. I watched Max take out their ankles and tried it myself. It worked pretty dang good. I also saw her karate chop their heads into slices. That also worked. These things were pretty well built, but like all machines, they had some major flaws. The place soon looked like a morgue for broken robots. But the battle wasn't done yet.

I watched as three Black Things ganged up on Max and ripped her jacket. I have only seen Max on a rampage like that in the worst circumstances. I guessed she really liked that jacket.

The security helped doing their job with the guns. I still remembered their raw power when me and Max split, and we (meaning the part of the flock that came with me) ran into some Flyboys. I still don't understand the no guns rule to this day.

The flock and I beat up the Black Things while they took them out the best they could. We made a pretty good team together.

It was like, a ten minute fight, and everyone was scared. The officials and Red were there by the podium, looking like they saw the worst thing in their lives. Well, it probably was.

Everyone was alright except for bloody knuckles and noses. I walked up to Max, my face saying it all.

She caught on quickly.

"Okay, no more air shows." I nodded, only for acknowledgement.

* * *

_Wow, thank you everybody for reading, never knew it would be so popular. I was expecting like one or two readers but nothing over 100. Funny, when I first started writing I made sure no one would read it. That flew out the window. I'll keep updating quickly becasue I already have up to chaper 20 typed and ready. Thanks for all of your support!!!_

_Ella_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We were in a car heading towards a "safe" house. I watched Brigid's face that looked like a vampire sucked all the blood out of her. I wanted to smile, because she was so shaken up about it. But then, to Max's knowledge, I liked Red. Well, I did, at some point. Feelings are long gone by now. I figured that I should say something to her. To comfort her I guess.

"Seeing battles is hard, if you're not used to it." She only nodded her head a bit. Can't say I didn't try.

"It's not a picnic even if you are used to it," Max added. She looked confused or surprised. The attack scared her, shook her up. She was clearly worrying over everything, especially over the flock.

"What were those things?" Iggy asked, his disability getting the better of him.

"Not sure," said Max.

This new mystery would keep me up all night.

"It's a mystery." She said quietly. It's kind of creepy how our thoughts are aligned like that. When she pushed her bangs out of her eyes, I saw her hand shake a little. I was a little worried, but she looked like a goddess that knew how to kick butt.

"Here we are." Bridged pulled into a tiny driveway, and the entire flock started looking for escape routes, hiding places, ect.

I was out first, looking in every nook and cranny for any possible danger that could harm the flock. It was alright so the rest of the flock got out of the car, and basically sprinted to the back of the house.

I felt a gaze trained on me and looked quickly around. I saw that it was only Red staring at me. I gave a quick smile back and walked beside her. Sometimes she could be as interesting as Max – sometimes.

I saw Max freeze when the back door opened, and she immediately went into fighting stance. Then her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. Her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw her mom. She continued through the door with a blinding grin on her pretty little face.

Red smiled and took my hand and lead me into the house. I could do nothing but follow.

We all got showered and cleaned up. We all looked okay, when all the blood and grime was off. There was tons of food for us to eat. We sat down for dinner with Ella and Max's mom. Let me tell you, it was _good._

* * *

_Alright, I'm falling a bit behind, the next chapter might not come for a few days. I know I said I was a head, but I still like to be prepared. Thank you everyone for your support. _

_Ella_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I took so long, it's just that I write a chapter in my notebook, then type it, then edit and it all takes a fair bit of time. So, enjoy this chapter._

_And yes I am trying to keep the chapters like the book's if you havn't noticed that already. Thank your so much much for the reviews, they keep me writing. _

_Ella_

Chapter 9

"Man, I feel great. Looove Mexico. Looove Mexican food." Gazzy was rubbing his stomach, stuffed with food. I could relate.

"It's so good to see you again." Max's mom leaned over to give Max a kiss on the cheek. For the 3rd time tonight.

Max scored lucky with actually finding her mom. I or the rest of the flock, didn't get so lucky. Maybe there was someone there for Iggy, but of course, they turned out crazy.

"You too. And I haven't seen Ella in ages."

Oh, gosh. This was the girl talk again. I didn't mind, only in public like this. Eavesdropping on them when they thought they were alone. It was a great way to find out what Max was really feeling.

"I've got so much to tell you. We had a dance at my school." She said this with such excitement that you would have thought she won the lottery. Girls are so weird.

Dr. Martinez looked so tired, as if her life revolved around this dance. Knowing the little I knew about Ella, it probably did.

My imagination briefly saw Max in a dress with me as her escort. She would have done her make-up like they did in New York. She looked gorgeous then, even though I would never admit that to her.

"Yes, she even gave up two hours with me to attend. Ella and I have been stuffing envelopes and making phone calls for the CSM every spare minute."

Must be fun.

"You've been doing an incredible job for the CSM too, honey." Max's mom explained to Max. "But I agree that the air shows must be cancelled. There's just no way to guarantee your safety."

Thank you mom! If Max doesn't listen to me, then her mom will defiantly change her mind.

Jeb came up and sat down with us at the table. My face went to stone, but Max just looked away. I could never trust Jeb, no matter what relation he has to Max, or how much trusted him. He betrayed us. Well, Max betrayed me, but only for her half brother. But this was her dad….Never mind. There are exceptions, but Jeb doesn't fall into any of them.

"Has everyone had enough to eat?"

No one answered him. They were all just as uncomfortable as we were. You never knew what side Jeb was on. He was always changing.

"The CSM isn't our only concern right now. We need to discuss your next steps."

It was almost absolute silence, except for the gentle breeze coming through the open window.

"Oh?" Max said. The voice she was used was one that worked on most, except the flock, and apparently Jeb.

_School._

Angel thought to me.

_That's what's Jeb's thinking about. He wants us to go to school._

_Crap, _I thought. This would not go over well, Especially with Max.

"Yes, a new school was recently created – the Day and Night School. It's for gifted children and it's designed to let kids learn at their natural pace, in ways that suit them best. You'd all do really well there. It's one of the only schools on earth where you'd fit in.

Annoyed, Max rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're all about fitting in. "

"Where is it?" Nudge asked already excited. This surprised me a bit. Nudge didn't usually like school.

"In a beautiful and secluded part of Utah," Jeb told her. "It's mountains, a lake to swim in, and horses to ride.

"Ooh! I love horses! And school-" Nudge was in a imaginary world were people – kids – accepted their classmates with wings.

"Tons of books," Nudge continued. "And other kids to talk to…"

Max wasn't going to like this. I watched as the scene unfolded something like this:

Max: Nudge, it's out of the question.

Nudge: Really? It would be nice to be in one place for a while, and learn things.

Ella: I like school. Even though some kids are buttheads.

Max: We usually have bigger problems than kids being buttheads. Nudge, you know we have to keep on the move. Remember the suicide sniper guy? There's no way we'd be safe.

Jeb: We can guarantee your safety. This is the real deal kids.

Max: Oh the real deal. So it's better than all those fake deals then? Gaurentee our safety? Please. How can you even say that with a straight face?

Max's Mom: I've checked into it. I have to admit, it seems like a good program. And the woman who runs it is one of my friends from college.

Max: School is out. Next question.

And that is how the conversation went.

Max was a sour puss the rest of the night. We were all lounging around, not doing anything in particular. Nudge looked at those silly fashion magazines. Iggy and Gazzy were working on something. I didn't want to rat them out. Max locked herself in her room with Ella and I went to bed early. I never actually went to sleep though.

I sat in the open window thinking of food, and if I was energetic enough to go get some more. I saw Max's silhouette against the moon as she went for a midnight flight. I thought about joining her, thought of her mood, then thought the better of it.

My raptor vision saw her free wheeling through the night, I watched her in amazement. She always looked so happy while she flew. Incredible. She ventured out a bit further, and then too far for me to see her. I would wait for her return before I went to bed.

I guessed I had about an hour or so before she came dawdling on back. We could talk about the school thing when she got back. She would be in a better mood. She always returned in a happier mood.

I creeped downstairs to the computer. I wanted to make a blog entry but I was too distracted by Max that I never got anything down that went past a greeting.

Max.

Crazy Max. Beautiful Max. Strong Max. My Max.

But you see, Max wasn't mine, and I had a very hard time remembering that, as I already mentioned. She hadn't fully given herself to me. There was still resistance. I know it was only a matter of time and all, but she was making my life a whole lot harder then it should be. But it shouldn't be that hard to make the step, I think.

Max always trusted me. She doesn't look at Nudge or talk to Iggy during her indecisions. We understand each other so much that we practically read each others minds. She fully knows what I feel, and, thanks to Valium, I know what she feels. But even if I didn't hear her on Valium, the looks that she sometimes gives me say it all. On our rescue Angel mission, I could clearly see what she was feeling. And other times when she told me about Eraser Max, she fully trusted me not to say anything. And I wouldn't break that trust for anything.

All I'm saying is that she needs to see all of the facts soon. Her kisses clearly expose her true feelings. Yes, I only kissed her like 3 times, but each one showed her real mushy self, not the hard core of Maximum Ride. It was only a matter of time.

I glanced at the computer clock and saw that it had been nearly two hours of me thinking about Max. Thinking of the devil, I realized that she hadn't come back yet.

* * *

_Alright, I'll update the next one very soon I hope. R&R please. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright, I wanted to make a shout out to everyone that reviewed becuase they all made me smile and keep writing. So thank you to:_

FAXlover, mebeemmy, Rowena of Naxen, babiixilyx3, StarofCalamity, Computermind123, , beneath the menoa tree, Maximum-Ride-Addict22, Jake, Me14, JSod93, _and finally_ PaRaM0rE-0394.

_And thank you to all the others that have put my story on thier alert. Lmbo. The next chapter is soon to come!_

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 10

I got up and went upstairs to her room. Her bed was still empty, and her window was still open. I went in all the way and walked around just to make sure. No sign of her. I checked the bathroom and the roof. There was absolutely no sign of the girl. This was getting a bit weird for my liking.

I went and sat on the couch in the living room and listened. This place wasn't too big, so I could hear her if she came in any way.

I heard a doorbell 20 minutes later. Total came flying in and started barking like a real dog, no joke.

I stayed invisible on the couch and hoped that Max's mom wouldn't see me. Because she was human and didn't have raptor vision and was more worried about who the mystery visitor at the door was, she rushed right past me without a second glance.

I saw Max in the doorway, standing there with her hands tied behind her back, and dried blood on the hood of her sweatshirt. Where the hell had she been!?

I stayed where I was, fighting the urge to blow my cover. Jeb padded into the front hall. One look at Max and he immediately started asking questions. I stayed still long enough that if anyone was actually looking for me, they would have missed me. My body was aching with the effort to keep myself in place.

I got front row seats to the show.

They took off her sweater and looked at her wing. Max was shot in the wing and she claimed that it was a stray bullet in a freak accident. Complete and total bull.

She was patched up quickly while her mom and Jeb started giving her the third degree. She completely avoided eye contact and was fidgeting with her hands the whole questioning. She was okay lying to the flock all the time, but when mom asked, words became tricky? I was getting kind of mad at that.

Her time to heal was a week, and I bet 10 bucks that we both immediately shorted that to three days.

"And I really mean a week. Not three days."

Man, this woman already had the hang of us.

They stayed for a few minutes repeating questions and Max didn't answer any of them. Then they both gave up and went to bed.

Max sat on the table a few more minutes and looked at the computer with meaning. She looked around the room and looked right into my eyes. I was worried that she saw me, but she kept looking around. She hopped off the table and headed to her room. I waited 10 more minutes before I thought it was safe, and went silently to my room. I stopped by Max's room, and saw her staring at the ceiling. I went by and finally lapsed into a slumber.

(Wow, that last line was corny. Let's change that to "I went to bed". Much better.)

* * *

_Sorry about the really short chapters. I'm trying to stay with the chapters in the book and they are really short. _

_Ella_


	11. Chapter 11

_

* * *

_

Sorry I took so long, I've been away from civilization for some time now so there was no way I could have updated. Another short chapter but, hey, I'll put up another chapter tommorow. And yes we are almost at the first kissing scean, and I've read it and re-read it over again, so it should be okay. Well then without futher a do, chapter 11.....

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 11

This was a scary week. I have seen Max at her best and at her worst. But that was nothing compared to the mood she was in this week. We all stayed as far away as possible from her.

We were also moved to a new safe house. The air was much better here, but not amazing. We all just flew around all day and did the tricks the hawks taught us. Total failed to keep up. Weird little flying mutt.

One day we came in for a break and maybe some lunch. Flying burnt off calories like nothing. But what we found when we got there very nearly gave me a heart attack.

Max was holding a wooden spoon in the kitchen while something boiled away on the stove. My breath immediately stopped in my lungs afraid of what I would smell.

"No she's cooking." I heard Max's mom answer the Gasman's question. She obviously found our fear of Max's cooking funny, but she hasn't had to eat what Max had whipped up for the flock.

I murmured to Iggy that he should order pizza. He nodded in agreement.

"Cooking…food?" Nudge asked. She was as scared as I was. I was just better at hiding it.

With Max being cranky and all, she snapped at us.

"Yes, I'm cooking food, and it's great, and you're going to eat it, you twerps!"

And we did eat it. And much to my amazement, it _was _good.

Max was cooking three days more, then Iggy broke the news to her.

"We took a vote," Iggy said. "We all want to try out the school."

She was shaking with anger, she was so mad. But she held it in. She looked at us each in the eye, and shrugged. She was so burnt up about our mutiny, but she was letting us go anyway.

See how amazing she is?

* * *

_Alright, come back tomorrow for another chapter. Thank you for all your support. :D _

_Ella_


	12. Chapter 12

_Alright, here's the promised chapter. Sorry about the shortness again....I hope the next one is longer. Read on._

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 12

We left Mexico and migrated to America. We were enrolling in the school. Max took the whole school thing without much input, but she was angry. Maybe even a bit hurt. I didn't know. All I could do was watch her.

Mrs. Hamilton was the lady with all the tests when we went to the school. Nudge looked so happy, ecstatic. Max looked so…unhappy.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Hamilton. Max, it's good to finally meet you. Your mom and I went to college together. Welcome to the Day and Night School. I hope you'll be happy here. First, we need to test you're knowledge, so we know your strengths and weaknesses. Then we'll know what classes are best for you."

Oh, Gosh. I was starting to regret voting for trying the school. It all came flooding back. Virginia, school, crazy teachers.

We all followed her into an empty classroom and took our seats.

Max shot me this look and I almost bailed, but I stayed strong. She wasn't the only one going through torture.

"First, we'll see how you do at math." Mrs. Hamilton said with a smile.

Just to tell you, I suck at math.

The few hours it took to test us told us that we were bright kids that haven't had more than a few months of schooling. That sounded about right.

I could get used to this. Maybe we could all become super geniuses. Who knows?

* * *

_I'll give you another chapter in a few days. R&R please. :D_

_Ella_


	13. Chapter 13

_Wow, just realized that I havn't put any disclaimers on this story.....whoops :S. And there might be some language that's questionable, but I will keep the same rating. Well, that's out of the way, continue on...._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! But if I could have Fang, life would be that much better.........;)_

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 13

When we went home, I watched Gazzy and Iggy make a new explosive. The kids knew what they needed and they built these terrific bombs out of almost nothing.

Iggy was the most interesting. He was blind, but he hasn't accidentally blown anything up while building the bomb. And I have watched them make a lot of bombs. I never told on them, only because the bombs were only ever helpful. Anyone would have to admit that. Even Max.

I saw Nudge and Max head upstairs. I quickly dismissed that and continued to watch Iggy and Gazzy.

After a while, I got hungry and headed towards the kitchen to get something to snack on.

Five Twinkies later, I was finally satisfied and got four more for the hard workers. They inhaled them without even looking at them and the bomb was coming together nicely. They used a small watch for a timer and were putting something of a cover over it, so it was a little less bulky and easier to hid under Iggy's shirt.

Half an hour later, (the bomb was done and they started a new one for Gazzy) Nudge came down with her face tear streaked. I gave her a questioning glance, but she only shook her head. Nudge was getting a lot quieter lately. It was getting me a bit worried.

I started making plans to find out what was going on. Max would tell me what happened, and maybe I could tell her a few things too.

At about 10 o'clock, I knocked on Max's door.

"Wanna go for a spin?"

A look of excitement crossed her face and she quickly agreed and changed into regular clothes.

We sort of wheeled around like Max was doing when she got shot. We quickly found a quiet barren place. It would be easy to defend if necessary, and it was quiet enough to hear any oncoming threats. But now it was time for the stories and feelings to unfold.

Yay.

* * *

_Gotta make these chapters longer...oh well. Keep reading 'cause the reviews are great! I'm going away for the lond weekend so I wont be able to update until school starts up. :( But lets hope 14 is a good long chapter! :D_

_Ella_


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm back - with the chapter you've all been waiting for...._

_Oh my gosh....I am so nervous about this.... Okay, you guys said to make it romantic so I tried, I really did. I appriciate some feed back, especailly for this one... keep in mind I'm not a guy so I'm just guessing what he's thinking. It's longer :D Okay enough of this, just read. :S_

Chapter 14

I let Max share first because if I went first, it could be a very short night out.

"Then she said that she is a total freak and that she's staying here. After everything I came up with, after everything I could think of, she said she's staying here."

I wasn't quiet expecting this and it was a bit of a harder problem I was expecting. I knew it was going to be something bigger but not this. I rubbed my forehead and tried to think.

"She's confused. She's just a kid." I answered her unspoken question.

She turned her head and looked at me. Her skin was pale white from the moon.

"You know we have to go. What if she won't come with us?" She asked me softly.

She was searching my eyes for answers; I didn't know what she found but probably not what she was looking for, based on the slightly frustrated look on her face.

"How can we force her?"

She was soon going to realize that we could never force Nudge. And that will be the perfect time to get what I need off my chest.

"Even if we made her come," Max realized, slowly putting it together. "She'd just hold it against us. She'd be mad."

I was nodding, thinking about what I have to do and getting butterflies from it. I know, how lame is that?

"You have to want to be with someone, or it doesn't work out. You have to choose." This time I wasn't referring to Nudge, hoping she would catch on quickly.

She looked at me with confusion, and I stared right back willing her with my eyes to understand what I was talking about.

"Um, yeah. Um, and she…" She didn't finish her sentence and locked eyes with me. I leaned forward very slowly, as if I was not to scare her away. She didn't move, but she fully knew what was coming next.

"I choose _you_," I said quietly. "_Max_."

I took her chin as gently as I could, and I kissed her.

I was expecting her to run away, coming to her senses any second now, but she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck.

She was kissing me back, and I almost wanted to do a dance in victory.

I gently pulled her down with me, so we were lying down and kissing. It was amazing. Of course, kissing Max always amazed me, but this was crazy good. She tasted so sweet, almost innocent, giving herself to the kiss. I wanted to do this every night if I got this out of it.

She was clutching me close to her, and because I didn't want to hurt her wing, I just kissed her back with the same amount of force. I could feel her heart beating she was so close to me.

This was like a full out kiss. Not the peck she gave me on the beach, not those awkward ones in the cave and on the dock. Not when I kissed her forehead. This one topped them all, and big time. And it was _so _good.

Slowly the passion died down, but we still kissed each other, not knowing when we'll get another chance like this.

My breathing was slowing down, and Max's lungs weren't gasping for air like they were before.

We were just holding each other, still staring at each other. Max looked happy, confused and afraid. I traced her lips lightly with my finger and she smiled. Just a bit. I rolled over on my back, ignoring the discomfort from my wings. Nothing will be allowed to ruin this special night. Max snuggled closer and I wrapped my arm around her. She put a hand on my chest, the warmth from it searing right through my shirt. I felt her along the length of my body, like a giant hot water bottle. I could get used to this.

I looked up at the sky, reflecting on everything tonight.

Max more or less chose me. I'll wait until she says it or shows it her own way, instead of me making the first move, but this was fine for now. She's right here in my arms, gladly accepting that we just had a make out session. I couldn't believe it. I thanked my lucky stars over and over again.

Her index finger was making small, random patterns right in the middle of my chest. She sighed, a little one, but enough to catch my attention and make me look down, not moving my head too much.

She looked so un-Max like, lying there. Her brown hair was strangely shimmering every time she took a breath. I could have watched her for ages and never get bored. I don't think anyone ever had my full attention like she did. I swear a whole bunch of Black Things could have been surrounding us, I wouldn't have had a clue.

I looked back up at the sky and smiled. I didn't have to wait much longer. I could do this all the time, and Max wouldn't run away like she used to. I started stoking her hair with the hand that was wrapped around her. Her patterns became a bit more pronounced and I felt her heart pick up pace at tiny bit. I was never this happy since, well, never, I think.

"Do you think it's time to get back?" I asked softly, after a few hours of this.

Max looked confused for a second, as if she didn't know what I was talking about. Then she nodded her head. Sadly, as if she didn't want this to end either.

I detangled myself from her and got up. I held my hand out and she took it. I pulled her up and didn't let go of her hand right away. She didn't pull hers away either and she looked at me with suspicion. I smiled and grabbed a quick kiss, pulling back before she could hit me, like I knew she would. I laughed and she just scowled. She brushed the sand from her butt and back. She was unable to get a part on her back, and I helped her out. I could feel the heat from her blush. She turned around and did the same part on my back, I guess as paybacks. I smiled at her and then motioned for her to get in the air.

She was more than happy to, hardly taking a running start to get herself in the air. I just watched her get up a few hundred feet and followed. I was near her in a matter of seconds, close enough to see her wince every down stroke. I got a little closer in case her wing was not all better like she thought.

I looked ahead for the house, and almost forgot to keep flapping.

"Whoa."

Max gave a little gasp when she saw it too. It looked as if there was a 300 watt light bulb was on in every room in the house.

Crap.

* * *

_Alrighty then... I'm prepared for anything. Starting school so the updates are going to be slower and slower. And for those who think the book is a tad bit long, oh well, you're reading the entire thing. :) Thank you so much for sticking with me. :D_

_Ella_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, sorry I took so long, it's just a heck of alot of homework in high school. Another uber short one, but I'll write more, I promise. If I don't update for over a week, start yelling at me, because I want to finish this too. :D Thank you for all the postive reviews, 'cause that will make me write all the other ones a tad bit better. Alright read away. _

* * *

Chapter 15

Max went into immediate leader mode, right back to her old closed up self. Damn.

She basically dive bombed into the ground, sticking her legs out at the last possible second. She's really good at giving heart attacks, as Angel with awkward silences. She ran to see Gazzy, who was running out of the house to meet up with us.

"What happened?!"

Gazzy was clearly shaken up, but from what I didn't know. I watched him closely, to see what really happened.

"Max! Fang! I thought you were gone! I thought they had gotten you."

This made no sense at all. I frowned and listen to the rest of his story. There was obviously something wrong.

"No, no, sweetie. Just a midnight spin," if that's what you would call it. My eyebrows transformed from a frown into a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on? Why's everyone up?" Max asked trying to get a bit more information out of the Gasman.

I took a head count, just like Max was, as the rest of the flock came out the door to meet up with us. They all looked fine, so I couldn't figure out what all the commotion was about. Unless something happened to someone else important….

"What. Is. Going. On?" Max was on the edge of a break down because she always knew what's happening, but that wasn't the case right now.

I know Nudge would spill on what happened.

"It's, uh…" she stuttered, trying to find the words – or the courage. "It's your mom, Max. Dr. Martinez. She's been kidnapped. She's gone."

This wouldn't go over well.

* * *

_Ta-da. I know, it's like expecting a rainbow but only getting more rain. I'll try harder next time. _

_Question: If a robot does the robot, would it still be called the robot, or would it be just dancing?_

_Ella (I think my name is cool too. :D)_


	16. Chapter 16

_You guys should arrest me for how long I've been keeping you waiting. :S So sorry, it's just high school is soo busy and I've had a alot of birthdays to attend and....now I'm just making lame excuses. Another short short one, because that's what I always give you. ;P Enjoy as I study for my latest math test. :D_

_Ella (yeah, I think it's a cool name too. :P)_

* * *

Chapter 16

Max looked as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

"Huh?"

"Phone call."

I was mystified about what that meant until Nudge explained.

"Ella called. She's hysterical – your mom disappeared from the airport this afternoon while they were between flights. Dr. Martinez just went to the restroom and never came back. Right now Ella's at her aunt's house. I don't think Jeb knows. Ella was going to call him after she talked to us."

Nudge's talkativeness only came in handy at times like these. Max was having a blank look on her face, like she was trying to figure something out. Most likely distances. And flight times.

"Did they call the police or the FBI?" Max asked.

"We don't know."

The phone was ringing inside. Max was after it before you could say "Martinez".

"Yes." We came into to see Max clutching the phone like a life line and telling us in sign language to close everything up and turn everything off.

I walked around in the living room and front hall turning off 9 lights including the night lights and closing the windows' blinds.

I tuned into Max's conversation. She put it on speaker phone, so it wasn't that difficult of a task. They talked about a fax saying she was going to be held hostage until CSM stopped pushing the big company's around. Like that was ever going to happen. We never backed down. Not us. Not the flock. I heard Max's footsteps as she paced the length of the kitchen.

"Uh-huh. Anything else?" Max asked impatiently.

"Yes, just a minute ago, we received another fax. It showed Valencia being held hostage. She was alive when the picture was taken, but we don't know how long ago that was. We enlarged the photo, and the weird thing is, the back round looks like she's being held on a boat."

This was weird. There was a piece to this puzzle missing, and I was positive that Max was holding it.

I headed back to the kitchen. A clap of thunder in the distance made me glance out of the window. I saw a gleam, and it wasn't lightning. It was a Black Thing. Actually, it looked like there were lots. I crept over to the window and took a peek.

There they were, about 60 that I could see. I moved to the window on the other side of the window of the kitchen and realized that we were surrounded. They were in a tight circle all around the house. A little extra problem for us.

"I do not 'go charging off!'" Max said.

I whirled around to say with the rest of the flock and John.

"Yes, you do."

I turned back to the window and looked at our enemy. They didn't see me – I hope. I heard a beep of the phone being disconnected and turned around again to face Max.

"In other news, the house is surrounded. It looks like those things from Mexico City. "I said simply. Max's eyes widened a tiny bit more.

* * *

_So, I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger....and knowing me it will be October by the time I update. I'll try, but I make no promises. Keep on reading. _

_Ella_


	17. Chapter 17

_I can see how you guys can hate me, trust me, I have a great excuse! I actually had the swine flu D: Yeah, it's no fun, and I lived, so just be happy for that. :D Here's another chappy, hope you enjoy! Sorry again :S_

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 17

We all looked at Max expectantly for the plans.

"What?" Max asked when she saw that we were all staring at her. I was watching her closely and saw that she was thinking exactly what I thought she would be thinking. The rest of the flock clued in too.

"Dr. Abate said to sit tight," Nudge said before Max could declare anything.

"Dr. Abate didn't know about the combat robots sent to kill us." She protested, clearly wanting to get out of here.

"They haven't attacked yet," Iggy pointed out.

"Oh, gosh, I guess they _won't, _then. I just rolled my eyes Ig. Anyway, how many of them are there?"

"Looks like…" I started quickly thinking about the mass outside. "About 80," I nodded at Max. We could do it.

"Maximum Ride." The robot couldn't even say her name clearly. It had like a robot accent, making it impossible to say the right things.

Gazzy looked at the window and gave an analysis about their guns. This wouldn't be as easy if we couldn't get into the air.

"Maximum Ride," the voice called again. I looked out to see Ari standing there. I blinked and looked a little closer. It wasn't really Ari, it was only a replica. This was cruel to the whole flock, especially Max.

Max gave the kids their instructions and turned to me.

"Should I answer him?"

"I think you should look at him," I didn't want her too but she would freak out anyway when she saw him. She came cautiously to the window and peeked out. Her eyes flew open wide and she blinked.

"But he's…dead." Her voice was so un-Max like in a scary way. "I mean, dead _again_."

I couldn't keep my displeasure off my face no matter how hard I tried. I knew Max was already pretty tender about Ari, and this little sick joke did not help at all.

"They just made it look like that just to freak you out." She nodded as she finally understood that this was not the real Ari.

"They succeeded." I could help my hand curling into a fist.

* * *

_Wow, I feel reallyyy bad for you guys sooo, becuase I'm, like, the nicest person in the world, I'll give you all the chapters I have typed and that is to chapter 20! :D Maybe you guys will forgive me now? Alright, without further ado, I will get the rest of the chapters up. _

_Ella_


	18. Chapter 18

_Well, in case you started reading the 18th chapter instead of the 17th chapter first (I don't know who would do that, but hey, just taking precautions), you will get two more chapters today. Because I'm terrible at keeping up with all my fans :P Enjoy._

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 18

"So, where are these guys from?" I asked as she checked out Ari some more, finding the subtle differences from the real Ari and the fake Ari.

"They want me – us – to quit working for the CSM." You know that missing piece I was talking about earlier? Yeah, it was about to show itself.

"Remember when I came back with my new, ventilated wing? They did it – they took me to a guy named Mr. Chu. Short, I think he's Chinese, major bee up his butt. Mr. Chu told me he'd find a way to make me stop working for the CSM. He said he represented a bunch of super-powerful businessmen."

Leave it to Max to not tell us something like that, something important. But I still needed a bit more information.

"And your response was…" I prompted.

"Unsatisfactory, I guess." She looked through the curtain. She didn't exactly meet my eyes. What else was she holding back?

"And you didn't tell anyone because…" This was a really dumb move by Max, and she and I both knew it.

"I wanted to do some research. Later I mentioned it to the Jebster, and he went pale like someone had sucked all the blood out of his head. And then he convincingly said, 'Gee, no, haven't heard of him.' As if I'd had my brain removed, and I might believe that. "

I thought about that. If Jeb was afraid of "Mr. Chu" than this was obviously a very bad situation. And with Max being so asinine that she didn't tell anyone, then she kind of had it in for her. Now they have managed to find where we were. But how? It's not like Max gave them directions to the house. But then again, she's known for doing really stupid stuff. But not that stupid. What if Mr. Chu put –

My thought process was interrupted when Ari- look alike called for Max again. And he said it wrong again.

"How hard would it be to program him to say my name correctly?!"

Quite hard, I imagined.

"You must not leave the area."

I was getting a bit sick and tired of him. He was so full of himself. He obviously hasn't seen the flock in action. A few robots were hardly a problem. I was trying to think of the best way to take them down when Max pointed something out.

"Fang," I looked at her eyes. They looked scared and frightened. "Look at him. He might not be a robot."

I looked at him again. She had a point. I knew something was a bit weird with this from the beginning. He looked a bit too human to be fully 'bot.

"Hm." I said. I didn't add more, trying to figure it out. Maybe he was like Flyboys, but they made him out of a bit more sturdy skin, less than flimsy than the last batch. But Max was already one step ahead of my thought process, as per usual.

"Ew," she to me. "You know how Intex stretched skin over their 'bots to make 'em look like Erasers, or just more humanoid? This guy- it's like they took a person and built a robot of him. Going from the inside out instead of the outside in. You know? Gross."

Well, suspicions confirmed. Max has actually gone crazy. I knew this stuff wasn't good for her.

"Is it hard, being you?" I asked after a few seconds of her under my questioning stare.

"Yes, it is, actually." She said with her Maximum attitude. (Oh gosh, I kill myself writing this). "For the record. But are you saying that's _impossible_? That no one could _possibly_ be twisted enough to take a person and grow a _cyborg _inside it? Gosh, _that _couldn't happen, not in today's world!"

She was mocking me. I said one thing and she goes on this big rant. But she wasn't done yet. Oh no, her acting skills had to come into play.

Her eyes went big, unnaturally big.

"That's almost as unbelievable as a bunch of scientists grafting _avian_ DNA into human embryos. It's stuff in science fiction! It couldn't possibly _ever_ happen!"

I was staring at her, making sure she was done when Gazzy called down.

"Why are you shouting?"

"I'm not shouting!" Liar! She was _still_ shouting. "I'm scouting out the enemy, as usual."

I got a funny feeling in my gut, like something really bad was going to happen, for the better or for the worse. The Gasman's next line explained why.

"Oh. Well keep scoping, 'cause they're about to blow up."

* * *

_Hope you liked it. :) Next one coming in a few minutes...._

_Ella_


	19. Chapter 19

_Number 19, coming your way..._

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 19

I was away from the window in a flash. I scuttled under a table and Max dove for cover behind the couch.

"If you leave the area, you will be terminated with extreme prejudice." The robot warned us.

Gazzy laughed and it sounded like an eight year old mad man. This is never a good thing.

"What a butthead. Wait till you see what's going to happen!"

Max looked at me accusingly.

"Did you leave the flame throwers lying around again?" She asked me in a voice mixed with sarcasm and fear.

"I always forget." I replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

There was a deep boom of thunder, getting closer by the second. And darker.

"God in heaven. He can't manipulate the weather now can he?"

Max looked over to me as if I knew all the answers. But really, I was wondering the same thing.

I put my head in hands and groaned. If Gazzy could, then it would be another one of those good/bad things. But he could cause a lot of trouble knowing that he could turn a bright sunny day into a raging hurricane.

"Maximum Ride."

"I AM a dumb-bot!"

Max and her wise cracks, even during some of the worst of times. I hunched my shoulders trying to keep in my laughter, and, of course, preparing for what might happen next.

The thunder was getting dangerously close.

"Okay, here it comes." Gazzy said.

"Did you set the thing?" Iggy asked. I wondered if it was one of the bombs I've seen them sneaking down their shirts.

"Yup." Gasman said.

"Point it away from the house?" This was something a bit bigger than the bombs.

"Duh, yeah. Should be any second." I was figuring out what they could possibly build in this house that had anything to do with bad weather and killing the Black Things.

Then lightning flashed, and the living room was bright as if someone quickly turned the lights on in the living room. Just as quickly the lights went off and there was a weird snapping sound, like shoving over cooked chicken into a plug. Don't ask how I know about that. Spur of the moment thing with Iggy.

There was a pop that hurt my ears and then complete silence. I was a bit afraid to get up, due to the fact that I have no clue to what happened.

"Oh way, _way_ awesome, dude!" A few more high fives.

"Did it do it? Never mind – I can smell it." Iggy wasn't the only one. I heard a few more smacking noises and high fives were given generously.

"It _so_ did it, man! This was the _pinnacle_ of our pyromania!"

I got out from under the table, feeling a bit safer that it was all over.

"Max!" Gazzy ran over to her and started explaining what he and Iggy did to the house. I listened with one ear as I started towards the window I lifted the curtain to the side carefully, in case the boys didn't quite do it, just making them a little more pissed. Just a precaution, I knew the boys were capable of almost anything. And they did it again.

There was hardly a sign of any living thing out there, only the parts of them. I looked for the leader, wondering what happened to him. He seemed to be there, but in charred pieces. Their messed up body made a neat little ring around the house.

"I'm brilliant! I'm a genius! I can blow up the world!" A look from Max got the Gasman backtracking.

"Not that I would _want_ to of course." I smiled. He already told me what he would do if it ever came down to that.

"Should we look outside?" Total wasn't the leader of the flock for a reason.

"They're fried alright. There's barely enough parts left to make a can opener."

We all went outside. There was something upsetting Max, and I was sure that it wasn't just her mom.

"See if there are any salvageable weapons," she told us as she picked her way to Ari. She looked at him sadly then her eyes went as hard as flint.

"So, how's Mr. Chu that scamp?" The head of Ari twitched and didn't move anymore.

"Tell him hi for me."

She turned and looked where the flock had gathered from a fruitless search of weapons.

"Pack light. We're moving out."

She forgot to add the "again" on the end. But we all make mistakes.

* * *

_Another one, 'cause I'm that amazing :P One more then we are done!_

_Ella_


	20. Chapter 20

_Finally, #20. Yeash, it is only like 300 words, but hey, when life give you chocolate you gotta eat it all up :D Enjoy...for a short moment...._

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 20

As soon as we stepped into the house, the phone wailed at us.

"Regular corded phone not connected to the electrical system."

Some tension in the air lessened when the possessed phone was explained. On the second ring, Max stepped forward and grabbed it.

"What?" She said when she picked up.

"Um, not so much," We have great hearing, but we still couldn't make out what the person on the other end was saying.

"It will be dawn by then. Better make it an armored one."

She clicked off the phone and rubbed her forehead. She spun around to face us.

"They have more info on my mom. They are sending a car. They won't explain on the phone because they thought that someone tapped it," her glance flickered to the closest window. "Take five and fatten up. I don't know when our next meal is after this." She headed into living, completely ignoring her latest orders. We all followed without question. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

_Alright, instead of candy for Halloween, you get story chapters :D Let's hope I update sooner, that was like a two month wait....yikes. :S Thank you for actually reading this thingy mabobber, still amazes me... :)_

_Ella_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hope you enjoy. _

_Ella_

* * *

Chapter 21

We all sat there. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy and Total all went to sleep. Nudge just sat there, not doing anything, not even talking which was a wonder itself. But I was getting a little more pissed with each passing minute.

Max wouldn't look at me at all. Every time I looked at her, she would turn her head a little more away from me. What was wrong with her? I thought she got past the awkwardness. I thought we had something. Now we seemed more distant then when we split up. Well, it takes two to play the game, and I'm just as competitive as her.

The hummer arrived and Max went out to greet Dr. John Abate.

I watched them through the window, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"They got the worst of it, huh?" John said clearly relieved that none of us had battle scars. I wonder what would happen if one of us had died….

"Always do," Max said, even thought she didn't do anything to cause the destruction.

"Max!"

Yes! This is total pay back from the cold shoulder. I saw Red hop out of the car. Turning away from the window, I woke the rest of the flock up and got them through the front door. Red went on a hugging craze, hugging everyone and everything. When she hugged me a little too hard for just friends, I hugged her back, sneaking a glance at Max, who turned this odd greenish color. Serves her right, but I wasn't cruel enough to push her buttons any further. I belived she learned her lesson.

"Let's hurry. We have a plane waiting. On the way, you can fill me in on what happened, and vice versa." John ordered.

I felt a feeling as if someone was watching me, and I looked over at Nudge, who was staring at me with very frightened eyes. I was startled at first, but soon read the message her eyes were trying to give me. I nodded, encouraging her to say what she was going to say. It was now or never. She took a deep breath, then turned to Max.

"Max." At the sound of her name, Max stiffened.

"Get in the car, sweetie," her voice shook but she acted as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm staying."

"You can't. It's not safe." Max said quickly, hoping that Nudge would drop it, but knowing that she wouldn't.

"I'll be safe at the school, in the dorms," she looked at the blackened mess around the house. "I can't do this anymore. I want to go to school. I just want to be a kid. At least for a while."

Max looked like she could cry. But she was fairy godmother and granted Cinderella's impossible wish.

You may not get your wings taken off," she said.

Nudge's smiled like a fluorescent light bulb and hugged Max.

"You may get your ears pierced. Or your nose. Or – actually nothing else," Max said as she fought back some tears. "And you absolutely, positively, may never _ever_ get your wings removed, or I swear to God, I will come and kick you skinny, fashion-conscious butt into next week. Do you hear me?"

That's Max working through the toughest of times.

"Yes! Yes, yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" Nudge practically screamed. Max kissed the top of her head, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She did the right thing but it was, like everything else in her life, hard for her.

I could have never done what she just did.

* * *

_I believe that the next part is Part 2! Who-hoo, I did it!.....with your help of course *cough* ;) I need to catch up on my typing because I don't have Chapter 23 finshed yet, so that might be a while. But don't loose hope! In a week I will give you chapter 22...it still needs editing. Thanks to those who reviewed, they make me feel all bubbly inside. :D_

_Ella_


	22. Chapter 22

_It's okay if you all hate me now... I would hate me too if someone didn't update for this long... :$ Without further ado..chapter 22. _

* * *

PART 2: **We All Live in a Deadly Submarine**

Chapter 22

We all piled into the care except for Nudge, We drove off, and I saw Nudge do an up and away, heading towards the school.

"What happened on your guy's end?" John asked. We all took turns saying various parts of the night, that Nudge would've easily done herself. I didn't say anything. Max said two words. She looked out the window for the most part, ignoring everyone, not needing to hear it for the second time.

When the story was over, John went into his suitcase and showed Max the two faxes of her mom. Max's hands shook with anger as she handed them back to John, not bothering to show us. I didn't really want to see.

We were slowing and I saw barbed wire and runways. Looked like a military airfield. We passed through the gates and my fingers started twitching. Didn't like the feeling in my stomach one bit.

"We're taking a military jet to San Diego. The FBI is meeting us at the navy base there. We'll go over all the information we have, and see what we can get out of it."

"Fang." I looked over at Red and waited. She started talking, just like I expected her to. She could be as bad as Nudge sometimes. I listened to her, but I kept an eye on Max, making sure that she didn't snap or break down, or something of the sort.

Angel was talking to her quietly, too softly for me to hear. I guess they made sure of that.

The hummer came to a stop and we all climbed out. We didn't walk in a line like you're supposed to due. No, we walked in a big group, always doing 360's no matter where we were.

I saw Akila first, but I didn't say anything. I wanted Total to find out for himself. Akila barked, impatient.

"Oh. My. God." I permitted a brief grin. "I know it's daylight, because the sun has started to shine again!" He took a deep breath. I thought he was warding off fainting, but he continued. "And the air – the air is suddenly perfumed with – " He was cut off by an annoyed Max.

"Jet fuel, hot tar, dirty bird kids and a Malamute. Just get on the plane."

Total looked up, annoyed just as much as she was. He quickly went up the steps, to greet his love. Licking faces, tails wagging and a lot of sniffing, they reacquainted with each other, making it look like a scene from some sappy love movie.

Being way over the top, Total unfolded his wings for Akila to see. She just stared at him.

"Regard, my princess!" I smiled. "At last, I might be worthy of your beauty!" My grin became ever more pronounced as he kissed her front paw. In a symbol of gratitude, she licked the top of his head.

They moved inside the plane and we all followed suit. For a military jet, it was very luxurious and clean. I couldn't see soldiers in this plane. We all sat, getting comfy as the plane took off. We all slept with one eye open, so it wasn't really sleeping at all. Needless to say, none of us were bright eyed and chipper when we woke up.

* * *

_Thank goodness it was longer or else you guys wouldn't be too happy.. :P I should update again soon, but I have to clean my room first. _

_Ella_


	23. Chapter 23

_So, my reason that I haven't updated is because I died....then I came back to life because I wanted to update for you guys....yeah...that's what happened. ;)_

* * *

Chapter 23

Everyone got up and into a somewhat proper sitting position as we descended into San Diego.

It was hot but nice, and a car, well I guess it was more like an SUV, was waiting to take us to the Navy Base.

It wasn't long to get there, but long enough to have a twenty minute catnap. Groggy and hungry, we got out of the car and followed John into the building we had pulled up in front of. That's when Max started asking questions.

"What's in here?"

"They are having a debriefing with information about your mom. It's air conditioned and they have refreshments inside," John explained as we continued towards the building.

"Are there any nachos?" Iggy asked.

"And the good old Mountain Dew?" Gazzy added excitedly.

"Yes. If they isn't any there, just ask them." John pulled open the doors and lead us all inside.

A man in proper navel attire greeted us at the door. More he nodded briskly – he seemed like a no shit kind of guy. He turned and went through the doors. Me and Max looked at each other, and just shrugged and followed him in, instant 360's. "Come." He said and started down one of the corridors.

Memorizing our paths as he took us through the winding hallways, he finally stopped in front of two doors. He held one open for us and we all went into the conference room.

"This is where the debriefing will take place."

It was all Iggy's fault. He snickered. Then we all got the joke. I tried to hold it in, but seeing everyone trying not to laugh out loud made me laugh even harder. I started chuckling, then laughing and soon I was bent over. I couldn't tell what the rest of the flock was doing, but I was laughing so hard, if I laughed any more, then I might start to cry. But who cares, it was so funny! I could stay –

As soon as I saw the face of Mr. Navel, I immediately sobered up, and kicked Iggy. He stood up and held his laughter in enough so he could make a straight face. Gazzy saw Iggy and stood up slowly, laughter still coming through his lips. I kicked Max and she stood up on defence, looking around. She saw his face and looked innocent. Right, so very innocent.

Finally Angel came around, and we all just stood there while he looked at us. Then I realized that we were in a conference room. All the memories I could recall of conference rooms made me that much more serious.

The rest of the flock choose seats beside each other, and I took a seat almost right beside the door, keeping watch to make sure no goons came in to kill us. They were the most scary of them all…..maybe I wasn't a recovered from the laughter as I thought.

I finally realized all the people that were sitting there and had watched our little moment in the doorway. I just kept my face blank.

They all looked somewhat important, as I studied them closer. They sat straight up, like to become important you needed a metal stick to keep your back straight. They whispered quietly to one another, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally one of them spoke up to introduce themselves. The others got over themselves and started asking questions directed at John. A few more gave us names that I didn't listen to but other than that we just sat there, as if waiting for something.

Then finally a man came in. He was in so much white, he could give God a run for his money. He looked straight at me and I gave him a stare in return, until he looked away. Point for Fang. He looked over at a woman that was chatting almost silently to John. She noticed this and broke the conversation to look at him with almost a salute. I scarcely recalled he name before I heard Max murmured something under her breath.

"Admiral Bellows."

Right, that's the name. I looked at Max to give her a stare of thanks, but she just watched the conversation unfold in front of her. I slightly frowned, but otherwise ignored that she ignored me. Maybe she didn't realize that she was talking to herself.

"What are these children doing here?" Mr. God asked the Admiral.

"Thank you for joining us Commander!" she was yelling in the quiet of the conference room, but it didn't seem out of place here. "These children are imtegral to our investigation! For one thing, this child, Max, is Dr. Martinez's daughter!"

Mr. God raised his eyebrows at the Admiral.

"All the more reason this conference is inappropriate to children."

"We are very sensitive you know. " Iggy claimed. A look well wasted was shot at Iggy. The Admiral continued with Mr. God.

"These children are different! Please come in and share your findings Commander."

Yes, please, come in. We really didn't have time for this. She could be dead by now, God forbid. Not Mr. God, the guy in the sky that always bowling and crying his eyes out.

"Time is of the essence!" Thank you! Finally someone agrees with us.

Mr. God was thinking about it while Total tried to take An advantage of the Navy Base.

"Excuse me." He put his paws on the table to try and gain some height. " You think you could scrounge up some pico de gallo?" The face on Mr. God's face was priceless. "Maybe even some quac? And how about a nice cold Evian for my lady friend here?"

I don't know how we did it, but the flock managed to keep a straight face during his list of demands. Even during the "lady friend". About ten bird kid heartbeats went by before Max took some evasive action.

"Its okay, Commander. Like the Admiral said, we're different." It was becoming a déjà vu from the time on the Wendy K.

And sure enough, Max stripped off a layer and unfolded her wings. I could see where the bullet had hit her wing. Almost as if she was reading my mind, she ruffled her feathers trying to cover the scar a bit more.

Mr. God didn't have a fighting chance.

"So how about we just get on with the show, eh?" Max said, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're talk about my mom here."

Mr. God turned to the techy guy while Max folded her wings up once again, pursing her lips as her wound folded up with them. She slipped her sweater on and made sure that she leaned forward to not hurt her sore wing.

I stared at her for a minute as the lights dimmed, wondering how much that wing really hurt. A power point started on a blank white screen.

"The Birds are working."

Come on. We've hardly started the meeting and we were already confused.

* * *

_There you go....it sucks, but maybe someone out there likes it....I really don't care. I'll add another chapter soon._

_Ella_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next slide was a crappy video. No really, the picture was terrible.

Mr. God gave us some mysterious comments to get confused about.

"This was filmed yesterday evening at 1900 hundred hours at 21 degrees, thirty minutes north; one hundred and fifty degrees, forty minutes west."

Maybe he really was God. Like really, you couldn't not be God and understand what that actually meant. I issued a silent prayer of spontaneous wisdom just as the Admiral spoke up.

"In the Pacific Ocean, off the coast of Hawaii." Take the time to thank the Admirals of the world.

We watched the film about birds, boats, and more confusing things. Some things made sense…well, nothing made sense until the next photo.

It was Max's mom.

She looked like crap, all tied up with nowhere to go. This guy was there holding the paper for the date of yesterday. This was wrong and almost made me sick. And this wasn't even my mother!

I looked at Max, seeing her clutching the arm rests, jaw clenched in of all things, anger.

I hit her knee, trying to calm her a bit with no prevail. As Mr. God explained and refined the picture, I kept a closer eye on Max. Her number one cheerleader was gone, making her into a crazy wreck.

As Mr. God pointed out more and more stuff, the puzzle was almost in tack but the time he had finished. And Max was almost out of her seat to start the trek to Hawaii.

I shot her a warning look but she didn't see it. She was too busy doing metal calculations on how to get there the fastest. Admiral B pointed out something.

"What does 'the birds are working' mean?" she asked.

"Again, unknown. But there was an audio clip with the bird film and when we sped it up the sound by five hundred percent, that was the phrase we heard."

About half way through he small speech Max was already putting her plan into motion.

"Max, sit down." John told her, beating me to it. We both looked at him.

"We have a plan. We need your help. And that plan does not involve you charging off on your own."

She wouldn't be alone. She would have us of course. But what was their plan really? What could they do except get us to Hawaii a bit quicker?

But after declining that she doesn't charge off, she found out that the plan that I already figured out. You can take a wild guess on what their plan was. Yes, they put us on another jet plane.

Brilliant plan.

* * *

_That was very short...another one is on it's way!_

_Ella_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I was just sitting there think about life, my next steps, my hopes and dreams for my future. Yeah right.

Actually I was thinking how I couldn't sleep on this plane. So after many failed attempts, I opted on looking out the window, purposely keeping my gaze away from Red's.

We were off to Hawaii on a mission to save Max's mom and get another evil bad person that was trying to kill us at the same time, just because we are amazing like that. But this time around we did it in the lap of luxury. I really made no difference on the stress level whatsoever.

John was talking to max about important stuff that leader tend to talk about. Gazzy was mesmerized with the view, Angel and Red playing cards. The rest of us were just lying around the spacious jet.

"John?" asked Gazzy, sounding to curious for a casual questioning.

"Yes?" John answered wearily.

"What would happen if a big bird, like a goose, flew into the jet engine?"

"It would probably be very bad." John said.

"What would happen if someone hummed a football into the engine, right when the plane was taking off?"

Oh jeez, he was talking about that.

"Is there a point to this line of questioning?"

"Just wondering."

*flashback*

"Ig, come on! We gotta do this quick just to see what happens."

I looked over at Gazzy and willed myself to be still. I followed them to the airfield where they stood just off the side of the runway, hiding themselves in the overgrowth there.

"Okay, when I say so, throw this at 11 o'clock. Then duck for cover quick."

Iggy nodded as the Gasman handed him what looked like a football. I turned to see a airplane taxiing over to this air strip and power up for takeoff. Even my eyes widened at this, but crazy enough I let them continue their experiment.

"Ready….ready….okay! GO!"

Iggy lobbed the ball right at the planes engine, just as it was about to take off. Following Gazzy's advice to Iggy, I ducked and took cover right as the plane engine burst into flame.

"Oh way awesome man! Up top!"

They slapped high fives and ran back to where the rest of the flock were waiting for us to come back from the washroom. Little did they know that they just blew up a jet engine. I just shook my head and followed the devil's offspring.

But I was sure of one thing. Gazzy would blow up the world one football at a time.

*end flashback*

"I never thought that I would say this but," Iggy spoke up, keeping the heat off the Gasman. "I actually miss Nudge's run on mouth." Nice save.

"I miss her smile." Angel added form where she was playing cards.

"I miss her brownness." Iggy continued the conversation.

"I'm sure she's fine." She might be, but Max certainly wasn't. Her brow was constantly furrowed and her fists were always clenched. "She made her choice." Max was really torn up about this Nudge leaving thing. If only there was a way to cheer her up….

"I miss her laugh." Gazzy pretended he didn't even hear Max. "And, like, her, I don't know, girliness."

That was a low blow to Max's ego. She was girly, just in her own Maximum way. A plan was slowly coming together in my mind so I decided to put it in action. I got up and sat beside Max, feeling Red's stare the entire time but I really couldn't care less.

I took a deep breath to calm the nerves and looked around the cabin to make sure that no one was looking, especially Red. I found Max's hand under the blanket and held onto it, squeezing it slightly. It was soft and warm, and, God bless her soul, not pulling away from mine.

"This sucks about your mom," she just nodded, half dazed. I would have like to think it was from me. "And Nudge." I looked over and saw her eyes focused on something far away, but even though they were unfocused, I could see the pain and worry swirling inside. Her eyelids fluttered closed.

"I'm here." I finalized before she feel into a coma like sleep.

Not seconds later, her eyes shot open again. I stared at her, a little concerned about her state of health. And possibly what this stress was really doing to her.

I watched as the panic leached out of her eyes and they drifted closed again. The exhaustion was too much to hold back.

I relaxed again too, falling asleep as we continued way ward to our final destination. At least I thought we were.

* * *

_There you go, 3 chapters in one day. I think I'm pretty amazing. ;) Review if you have drunk 2 liters of Root Beer in one night. :D_

_Ella_


End file.
